1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of electronic devices have been proposed that perform specific functions in response to external input and output of electric current. To be able to carry out its function, a typical electronic device includes a plurality of electronic elements that constitute part of electronic circuits. Metal leads are used to provide structural support for the electronic elements and electrical connection between the electronic elements. The number, shape, and size of the leads are determined in accordance with the function, shape, and size of the electronic elements. The electronic elements mounted on the leads are encapsulated in a sealing resin. The sealing resin is provided to protect the electronic elements and part of the leads. To be ready for use, the electronic device is mounted on for example a circuit board of an electronic instrument. For such electronic devices, appropriate protection of the electronic elements is important. Documents related to conventional electronic devices include JP-A-2012-99673.